Frozen Heat
by FanofBellaandEdward
Summary: Time may have stopped for Ciel, but not for anyone else. While he slowly adjusts to his new life, he encounters a part of his old life. Set years after the second season; demonCiel; implied SebCiel; birthday fic


**Author's note: All right, be aware that this is my first time writing a Kuroshitsuji fanfic. I have tried to keep them in character as possible, but it was more difficult than I first expected. So if it seems OOC, I apologize in advance! **

**This oneshot is dedicated to arashi wolf princess as her belated birthday fic (sorry for taking so long) and it was requested by vampygurl402. At first I was planning on writing something else, but this idea suddenly popped up and wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to write this. I hope you'll enjoy reading this!**

**Warnings: mention of minor character death; implied Sebastian/Ciel (at most a kiss); demonCiel, so this is placed years after the second season ended; rather short fic; first time writing for this fandom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black butler - Yana Toboso owns it.**

**Please enjoy this oneshot!**

* * *

**Frozen heat**

Sunlight wriggled its way through the leaves; thin, golden rays hitting the ground and illuminating the dark space, trying to penetrate through the stubborn shade.

Birds chirped; a couple of robins were arguing high up in an old tree. The leaves of the gnarly, old tree shook when they beat their wings, their voices high and sharp.

Bees buzzed merrily around the wild flowers, accompanied by butterflies. The air was filled with the heavy scent of flowers; the silence broken by birds tweeting, bees buzzing and some mice scurrying around, trying to find food.

The sounds of the animals busying themselves was accompanied by a heavy 'thud'. The pair of robins briefly paused, then continued while the mice ran away.

Ruby red drops stained the grass blades; the colour bright against the dark green.

"Tch, again."

His cloak rustled when he rose up; his glowing red eyes contemplated the body in front of him. Should he try to get rid of the body? It would be quite annoying if one of those Reapers showed up to complain about the soulless shell. Then again, they would have arrived by now if this guy had been on their list.

Or maybe they just did not care about this particular human.

He bent down and his fingertips grazed over the top button of the dirty shirt. Already the body was cooling down rapidly and it would not be long before it would only resemble a human in looks. No heartbeat, no lungs expanding, no blood rushing through his veins, no heat.

Just cold as ice.

A finger tapped on the button before he pulled back with a tiny sigh.

He would not attempt to get rid of the man. The last time he had tried, it had ended quite messy and he had no desire to go through the same experience.

He cocked his head and strained his ears. No approaching footsteps.

The other one must still be eating then.

Not giving the corpse another glance, he turned around and walked away. It had been some time since he last had been up during day time and he was curious, wondered how much had changed.

Hunting during the day time was dangerous as the risk of being discovered was high, but it delivered some kind of thrill. A thrill he had not experienced since he had turned his back to his old life.

Some twigs snapped underneath his heels and a rabbit jumped away, hiding in a small bush. He was nearing the edge of the small forest and a thin eyebrow rose up when his eyes unravelled the iron gate, half hidden by ivy. So he had been eating near someone's property.

Usually the other one took care to let him hunt in desolate areas. He had been lucky that the man had been out cold by the time he started feasting on his soul.

Curiosity bloomed up in him and he treaded silently over the ground covered with fallen leaves. Making certain the hood was covering his head and most of his face, he leant forwards and looked through the thin, iron bars.

The garden was large and two large oak trees stood on both sides of the manor. The manor was smaller than the Phantomhive manor had been, but it was clear that a rich family was living here. One could not live in such a prestigious looking manor without being rich.

Flowerbeds surrounded the grass and showed an abundance of brightly coloured flowers. Closer to the building, rows of herbs hid the ground from view. A dog – by the looks of it, a German Shepherd – was dozing off underneath one of the oak trees while two tabby cats played with yarn in front of him.

The door suddenly opened and two children ran outside, wide smiles brightening their chubby faces. The young girl was dressed in a frilly, pink dress; her blonde curls were being hold back by diadem in the form of a light blue bow. The young boy – slightly bigger than the girl – was wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and trousers that reached to his knees. A bright orange ball was clenched tightly between his hands and as soon as the two children reached the middle of the garden, they started passing the ball back and forth; their cries filled with happiness breaking the peaceful silence.

A man with neat, dark hair and dark blue eyes hidden behind a silver pair of eyeglasses stepped out of the open door. He was tugging off his tie and a frown marred his face.

"Victoria, Michael! Don't dirty your clothes, please." He had finally removed his tie and continued with the cufflinks. "Aunt Mary will arrive in a few hours and she will not be pleased to see the clothes she bought dirty with grass and sand."

"We'll be careful, papa," the girl, Victoria, promised with a soft smile and the boy, Michael, grinned.

Their father shook his head and sighed, rolling his eyes upwards. "Don't come crying to me if your mother becomes angry at you," he remarked calmly.

An old woman showed up next to her; her once bright golden curls were now white, her smooth face was wrinkled, but her bright green eyes still glittered like they did when she was younger.

Her love for cute clothes did not seem to have disappeared, for she was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt and the end of the sleeves flared open around her small hands. Her layered, light green skirt swished around her legs when she stepped forwards while her white heels tapped lightly on the tiled ground.

"Ah, let them play, Ciel. They are still children after all," Elizabeth Midford smiled and patted the man's hand.

"I never said they couldn't play, mother," her son pointed out. "I just told them to be careful with their clothes. Trying to wash dirt out of those clothes will be a nightmare. I still don't know why my sister thought silk would be a good choice for children's clothing."

"I am certain they will be careful, son," she replied and her smile grew fond.

How long had it been since he last saw his fiancée? Longer than he had assumed apparently, considering she was now an old woman.

Still beautiful, though, he admitted and studied her face. He wondered who she had married after he left her; how many children did she have?

How long had it taken her to have that sweet smile back on her face?

In his old life, he had had the reputation of being a cold person, of not being capable of caring about someone. His critics had been wrong: yes, he was cold hearted when it came to his enemies, but he had always cared about his fiancée and his servants. He had never wanted to hurt sweet Elizabeth, but he had had no choice in that matter.

When he left, he left with the hope that she would be happy one day and it seemed that his hope had been answered.

Hands came to rest on his hips, a couple of fingers slipping between his trousers and skin, dipping lower.

"You are taking a huge risk by standing here, young master," a familiar voice breathed in his ears; the hood already pulled back by the other one.

He did not acknowledge the teasing fingers or the lips pressing against his ear. "Did you know she lives here?" Ciel asked in a flat voice.

Sebastian chuckled, coming closer so that his body was pressed against Ciel's. "Are you accusing me of bringing you here to hunt on purpose, young master?" he purred and his lips pressed a kiss in the younger one's neck, fangs lightly pressing against the skin.

"Avoiding the question?" he remarked and did not move when he felt the sharp teeth pressing down harder.

"Hardly; just wondering where your trust in me has gone," the older demon chuckled.

"Were you not the one who warned me to never trust a demon?"

"Have I ever betrayed your trust severely, young master?"

They were silent for a few minutes while the children's laughter tore through the air.

"How long has it been?" Ciel asked abruptly. "Sixty years? Seventy?"

"Seventy years," Sebastian murmured. "The year is now 1959."

"That long, huh?" Ciel murmured absentmindedly.

He had been a demon for seventy years already – it did not feel that long. In demon terms, he was still considered a baby and Sebastian never wasted an opportunity to remind him of that fact. Unlike the first twenty years of his new life, Sebastian did not sound that bitter about it anymore. He had accepted the fact that he was bound to Ciel for the rest of their immortal lives and had found better opportunities to get rid of his pent up aggression.

"Do you wish everything could have been different?" Sebastian asked and one of his hands sneaked down between Ciel's legs, grabbing him firmly.

Ciel's own hand shot out to grasp the offending hand tightly. "What is the point in wishing for something that will never happen?" he scoffed and shook his head. "I do not live that life anymore; it would be a waste of my energy and time to fruitlessly wish for something different."

"So you do not wish for Elizabeth to take my place next to you?" Sebastian asked and Ciel knew the bastard was smirking, even when he could not see him.

"It would be rather strange for her to take your place," Ciel replied bored and finally turned around to face his lover. His eyes – one ruby red, the other purple – clashed with Sebastian's own dark red eyes; the glint in the taller demon's eyes grew when the other one faced him.

"Hm, I guess I spoilt you for other people," Sebastian mused. One hand still firmly grasping Ciel's hip, he laid his other hand on Ciel's neck; his sharp nails grazing softly over his sensitive skin.

Ciel barely supressed a shiver and instead chose to glare. "Do not flatter yourself, bastard," he hissed and his hands shot out to clasp Sebastian's forearms, his nails digging in sharply.

An eyebrow rose up when droplets of blood bloomed up on his arms. "You are getting awfully cheeky," he mentioned casually. "Do not start something you cannot finish, young master." His voice ended in a menacing growl, while his eyes glowed eerily.

Instead of feeling scared or at the very least apprehensive, Ciel cocked his head and clucked his tongue, knowing how much that particular action irritated the taller demon. "When have I ever not finished something that I started?"

Two pair of red eyes flashed and their mouths met in a clash of teeth and lips bent on devouring each other.

A whirlwind of dark smoke took them back to the underworld, to their home, where Ciel intended to show Sebastian that he would never back down from a challenge – no matter which backhanded tactic the taller one used to throw him off balance.

* * *

"Mother, is something wrong?"

Elizabeth gazed at the trees surrounding her house. She had thought she had seen something; something familiar; something she had not seen in more than fifty years.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, I thought I saw something I recognized, but my eyes must be playing tricks on me again."

After all, there was no possible way it could have been him – no matter how much she wished it was.

* * *

**AN2: So yeah, I hope this was at least acceptable ^^; Once again I apologize if they seem OOC. This was my first attempt at writing for this particular fandom, so I hope I did not screw up too much!**

**Please leave your thoughts behind!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**


End file.
